Miss Universe
by Kingrii
Summary: It was just an invitation from Sawada Nana and Giotto, his guardians, Reborn, and Iemitsu cannot turn it down. It was just a harmless invitation and they never did a background check, but here they are gaping at the sight of beautiful women competing with each other for the crown of Miss Universe and hey! Isn't that Sawada Tsunayuki? (Two-shot story)
1. Angel

A/N: Oh my goodness blame Miss Universe why I suddenly had the urge to write this. Just like what I just earlier, I suddenly got an idea to make a Fem!Tsuna. Of course he's... sorry, I mean –she is not not the Vongala Decimo, but Giotto.

Why Giotto? Well I'm just a sucker when it comes to Tsuna and Giotto's sibling relationship though it always ends up in tragic, but this one is not.

Summary: It was just an invitation from Sawada Nana and Giotto, his guardians, Reborn, and Iemitsu cannot turn it down. It was just a harmless invitation and they never did a background check, but here they are gaping at the sight of beautiful women competing with each other for the crown of Miss Universe and hey! Isn't that Sawada Tsunayuki?

Chapter 1 - Angel

Unbeta'd

Large crowd of people are cheering.

Different flags were raised in the air.

One by one, beautiful girls walks in front of the stage and when a certain familiar beautiful brunette posed in the middle of the stage, Giotto and Iemitsu's gaped like a fish out of water.

Beautiful blazing oranges irises looked at the crowd with a fierce look and then smiled. That made people cheer louder.

The lady in fiery orange gown that fitted her beautiful body turns her back and walks back.

"That...M-Mom, That was Tsunayuki... right?" Giotto asked his mother in shock and disbelief.

Sawada Nana beamed. "Yes my dear. That was Tsu-chan. She's fighting for the crown of Miss Universe! She's beautiful isn't she?"

Giotto almost fainted, but his father failed and dropped to the ground.

Sawada Nana isn't your oblivious house wife like what the people around them are telling. She knew that her husband is working for the mafia, but she didn't say anything about it because she knew how dangerous it is.

Then, here comes their eldest child, Giotto. Their first born child, a son, after being married for a year. Nana knew that his son will be tied to the Mafia and she's against it, but what can a powerless like her do? She only knew one way, but to teach her child how to be kind, love, and understand and that was very effective.

Four years later, Sawada Tsunayuki was born. Call it a mother's instinct that she immediately knew Tsunayuki will be overshadowed by her brother, but she can prevent that. Since her husband is always away, Nana taught Giotto to care and love his younger and adorable sister. Again, she was successful and the two siblings were envied by many mothers because of their closeness.

Everything changed when a tutor, well it was really a hitman, entered their lives. Nana's fear that her daughter will be forgotten and it really happened. Tsuna was always alone and became a shut in. The brunette doesn't have any friends and Nana was really worried until one day her daughter came home very late.

"Where have you been,Tsu-chan?" Nana asked her daughter who just came inside their house. Nana raised a brow when her daughter only looked at her for a couple of seconds and then looked down as if she was hiding something.

"Well? Where have you been, young lady?" Nana asked again.

The fourteen year old girl was fidgeting. "Um... I w-was at the orphanage next town. I forgot the time so I came home late." Tsuna paused. "I'm sorry for not informing you." The brunette continued.

Nana melted at her daughter's reply and smiled at her. She knew her daughter is being bullied after her older brother started his training to become the Vongola Decimo. People thought Tsunayuki is weak, but no she's not. Sawada Tsunyuki will never hurt anyone, but will accept everyone and love them. Sounds weird and unrealistic, but that's what she is and Nana is proud of her daughter.

When Giotto turned eighteen, he and his friends or vongola guardians decided to continue their studies in Italy and only goes home if there are holidays and semestral break. Tsuna and Nana are the only people in their huge house.

When Tsuna told her mother about her visit to the orphanage Nana was very supportive and when she visited again, Nana made sure she brought gifts. They have money and Nana wanted to use it for good purposes and so is Tsuna. Tsuna's heart was filled with joy when she saw the smiles from the innocent children so Tsuna decided to visit more orphanage as many as she can. Her good deeds expanded to helping poor families by raising charity works and it was successful and it was really hard, but Tsuna didn't mind it because the smiles and good health of those people she helped is worth it.

This activity of hers continued for four years and at the same time there is a rumor spreading around the small and poor villages in Japan about _Angel_ who will visit small, dirty, and poor villages and will help people and their land.

She was really God send.

From the shy, small and scrawny teenage girl, Sawada Tsunayuki's puberty hit her like a truck. Pink plump lips, oval face, beautiful round hazel eyes, fair skin, tame and silky brown-orange hair, long legs, and hour glass shaped body. Some call her _Angel_ because of her beauty and kind nature while some calls her a goddess.

At the age of eighteen, Tsunayuki learned that she cannot reach every people who are in need because she knew that the world is vast and she is just nobody. One time while working for the charity, she was oppressed by some well-known and corrupt people who wanted her to stop and steal her hard works. Tsuna didn't let them and fought for it.

That was also the key that opened her mind about how she will fight for the sake of the oppressed people. Then, she came to her mother. Her very supportive mother.

"Why not join a beauty pageant?" Nana replied.

A/N: Comments and suggestions are very much appreciated


	2. Miss Universe

I am who I am no matter what

Never changing no matter what

No matter what

-Stand out, fit in

By One Ok Rock

Chapter 2 – Miss Universe

Unbeta'd

"Why not join a beauty pageant?" Nana replied.

Tsuna stared at her mother in disbelief. "Mom, I said I wanted to help people without Dad or Onii-chan's influence not join a beauty pageant." Tsuna clarified.

Nana let out a playful chuckle. "Tsu-chan, I know you want to help people without your brother and father's influence and joining a beauty pageant is the easiest and grandest way to gain influence and sponsors." Nana playfully replied.

'And your brother is declared as one of the most handsome men in Italy and your father is so proud of it. I'm not going to lose this one after all, I have a gorgeous daughter' Nana continued without saying out loud.

Tsuna was a bit doubtful at first, but then she realizes that lots of companies and well known people are sponsoring the event and charities and being a competitor in a huge beauty pageant will give her own name that will make it easier to help more people.

Making her mind, Tsuna decided to join one and it is Japan's biggest beauty pageant and it will be held in ten months. Tsuna has still time, but there is a problem.

She's clumsy.

How can she walk in a shoe with six inch heels without tripping!? Hell she trips on her own.

Her dilemma was solved with the help of her two male classmates; Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.

Hayato helped her improve her knowledge while Takeshi helped her with her posture and flexibility by letting her play and train with baseball.

Also, Hibari Kyoya, Sasawaga Ryohei, and Rokudo Mukuro found themselves training the brunette.

Hibari Kyoya, one of Tsuna's secret admirer and he will never admit it because it was an herbivorous act, helped Tsuna with her balance by giving her surprise attacks while she's wearing heels.

Sasagawa Ryohei trained her body to be fit by teaching her boxing.

Rokudo Mukuro... He's... He's the most perverted trainer Tsuna had, though in Tsuna's eyes he's just joking and Hibari Kyoya was furious. Mukuro likes being touchy, but Tsuna always shoves him unconsciously. Mukuro helped Tsuna to be graceful and how to respond with other males.

Time passes and the day for the pageant arrives.

Most of Japan's populations are watching the biggest pageant in Japan that didn't help her calm her nerves. Even at the backstage she can hear people's loud cheers.

She's panicking.

She wanted to back out and she's in the verge of crying, but then she remembered the children's smiles and the people who helped her fight for this battle. She cannot let them down. Tsunayoshi closes her eyes and clasped both of her hands.

'Tsunayuki, even if Onii-chan isn't with you remember that I'm always in your heart and is supporting you.' Tsuna gave a smile after remembering her precious older brother's words to her before he left to Italy.

When she opened her eyes her ones hazel eyes turned into gorgeous blazing orange hue and her aura was so intimidating and at the same time, addictive because of her body and face.

The moment Sawada Tsunayuki stepped on the stage people were swooned by her aura, flawless and elegant walk, and beautiful body and face. People immediately knew who the crown and title of Miss Japan belongs.

When the pageant reaches its peak, Tsunayuki didn't expect that she will be chosen as Miss Universe Japan. The one who will compete in the number one beauty pageant in the world. She was very thankful to her male friends to the point she gave them one by one a bone crushing hug and a peck on their cheek.

The five were so shocked to their wits that they didn't notice her go to her mother. 'God, Thank you very much!' They all cried. Many witnessed it and they were so jealous that the newly appointed Miss Universe Japan —A goddess in human body gave them a kiss on the cheek.

Before, she was just an ordinary girl who loves to help people, but now she's not just ordinary girl but Miss Japan who will change many things.

Sawada Nana didn't know how she will react to her husband and son who didn't have any idea that their beautiful Tsunayuki just won Miss Japan. She wanted to scream at them in disappointment, but then an idea popped to her head and it made her smile evilly. She loves surprises after all.

After winning the pageant Tsunayuki was bombarded with proposals for tv commercials and for modelling. There are also the sponsorship from many large companies that will help her with her charities. Despite winning and becoming well known to the artist industry, Tsunayuki's character didn't change that's why people love her, though there are still people who are insecure, but she didn't mind them.

Her focus is her first love which is helping the poor and the oppressed and the upcoming battle for the Miss Universe. She wanted to help more people and winning the crown for Miss Universe will be the key to her dream.

Sawada Giotto noticed something very strange to his men. Not his guardians, but the lower ranks. They were fanboying and fangirling over the candidates of the upcoming crowning night of Miss Universe that will be held in Italy.

"My money is on Miss Canada."

"Mine is on Miss Vietnam! She's so gorgeous"

"All your bets will be thrown to garbage! My money is on Miss Japan!"

"Yeah right! She's mixed and her Italian blood made her more gorgeous!"

"She's not just gorgeous! She's a goddess!" That picked Giotto's interest. It seems like Japan managed to produce a good candidate for this year's Miss Universe.

"Well, it's not like it will have any impact to our Famiglia." Giotto said as he shrugs his shoulders.

Oh Giotto. You don't have any idea how the world and even the Mafia world will change when your own sister is the one who gets the crown.

Later that night, Giotto and his father Iemitsu received an invitation from his mother. She wanted him and his father to join her and watch the crowning night of Miss Universe. Nana also invited Giotto's guardians and Reborn who immediately accepted the invitation without doing any background checks. Giotto's hyper intuition isn't acting badly so it's alright for them. Then the day of the pageant arrives. "What are you all doing here?" Giotto wanted to face palm at the sight of the complete attendance of Arcobaleno, Varia, Cozarto's small famiglia, and the one and only Byakuran.

"We also wanted some break! It's unfair that you and your guardians are the only one having a feast looking to these beautiful ladies fighting for one crown." One of them shouted and gets followed by another retort from the others. Their shouts were stopped when a familiar presence of a Japanese woman approached then.

"Gio-kun! You're here!" She cheerfully greets her son before looking at others.

Nana claps both of her hands happily at the sight. The more people the more she looks forward to her surprise.

"I'm glad you brought your friends! I'm really looking forward to this event." Nana exclaimed. Giotto wanted to retort, but he doesn't want to upset his mother.

"Mom, what's up with this event? Even you, you seem very excited to this" Giotto asked his mother, then he noticed something missing.

Giotto frowned and asks. "Mom, where's Tsunayuki?" He really misses his dear little sister, but he doesn't want her sister to be dragged in Mafia. Nana gave him a huge smile before replying. "Tsu-chan is very busy right now, but don't worry she will be joining us after the event."

They were now inside the arena and Giotto's guardians were so shocked to see their younger brothers sitting right beside Nana's chair.

The Mafia boys and Nana are sitting in front. Their seats were located right in front of the stage. Hell, even Hibari Kyoya, Alaude's aloof and violent younger brother is there.

"What the heck are you doing here?" G asked his younger brother Hayato who replied with a smug smirk on face. "We are here as Miss Japan's Escort, but we are not allowed at the backstage." That answer made their eyebrows raise.

"Come on boys, sit down already because the event will start in a few minutes everyone around them are so excited except for the Mafia boys.

They wanted to go home already, but for some reasons they wanted to watch the pageant because they think that something will happen. Their thoughts were interrupted when music started to play and the host spoke.

"Good evening Italy!" The crowd cheered as the host introduced the judges for that night. They continue to watch in silence and boredom until the candidates came out.

While the Mafia boys are watching the candidates, Takeshi asks a question to his older brother.

"Aniki, are you sure do don't know who is Miss Japan?" Asari looked at him with a sheepish smile. "Y-yeah. We're kinda busy and we don't have time for activities like this." The older one replied. Takeshi's only response is an amused hum.

When the region of Africa and Asia Pacific reaches the names of candidates in letter J, the cheers became louder and the Mafia boys gapes at the familiar girl in the middle.

"Tsunayuki Sawada, Japan!" Tsuna introduced herself withso much confidence and her well known angelic smile.

 _What?_

The males only managed to stare in shock at the gorgeous lady in fiery orange fitted dress which is handmade and detailed with beautiful orange and red Swarovski crystals. The dress emphasized her long and flawless legs and her perfect curved body. Her hair is styled going to her left to emphasize her creamy and flawless neck.

Along with the other candidates, Tsuna walks towards the front stage and posed.

Iemitsu and Giotto were gaping like a fish, same for the other guys, but not Reborn. He's too cool to act like the others.

Nana laughed her lungs out as she recorded their reactions.

The crowd already loved the brunette so when her beautiful blazing orange irises looked at the crowd with a fierce look and then smiled beautifully, the crowd cheered.

The lady in fiery orange gown turns her back and proceed to walk back to the backstage. Her walk screams confidence and elegance.

"That… M-Mom, that was Tsunayuki… right?" Giotto asked in shock and disbelief.

Sawada Nana beamed. ""Yes my dear. That was Tsu-chan. She's fighting for the crown of Miss Universe! She's beautiful isn't she?"

Giotto almost fainted, but his father failed and dropped to the ground.

"I WASN'T AWARE!" Giotto screams and then a memory flashes in his mind.

 _"_ _All your bets will be thrown to garbage! My money is on Miss Japan!"_

 _"_ _Yeah right! She's mixed and her Italian blood made her more gorgeous!"_

 _"_ _She's not just gorgeous! She's a goddess!"_

"THOSE BASTARDS! I'm going to beat the crap out of them! They didn't even tell me that it was Tsunayuki!"

He was so annoyed and at the same time disappointed at himself for not even knowing her precious little sister's recent activities.

As the pageant goes on and reaches the first elimination, Giotto and some of the guys namely: Cozarto, Hayato, Takeshi, Colonello, Skull, Ryohei, Byakuran, and Squalo found themselves cheering very loudly for the brunette. Very unMafia like, but who cares while the others are cheering silently for the brunette.

The second elimination round was very tense, but when the host called Japan to join the Top Ten, Giotto and the others cheered.

"That's my little sister over there!" Giotto screamed while pointing towards the beaming brunette on stage.

It was really not-boss like action.

Again, who cares?

How about Iemitsu?

The old guy is still out and missing a lot. The guy was really pitiful.

When the pageant reaches its last swimsuit walk, Giotto wasn't happy. He was seething. His body went aflame when Tsunayuki walks confidently on the stage like those Vitoria secret models while showing most of her skin.

"Don't you dare look at my sister with those tainted eyes!" Giotto screamed overprotectively to the other Mafia guys who are burying the beautiful scene in their minds.

Reborn finally snapped at his students antics and threaten him. "If you don't stop being protective I'll make sure you will look pitiful like your father over there." Reborn then pointed to his unconscious father on the chair.

Giotto pouted like a child. "B-but that's my precious little sister!"

Reborn rolled his eyes.

Finally the most awaited evening gown.

When Tsunayuki came out from the back stage it seems the whole world stopped. Her fiery red gown is giving a changing color effect and that slit.

Oh gosh that slit that went up to her upper thigh that showed her flawless leg whenever she walks.

Men and women are captivated. Even the strongest men in the world.

"She came to slay Miss Universe!" one from the cheering crowd said which gained agreeing sound and reply from the others.

Then the third and second elimination round passed.

Tsunayuki is in Top 3 and is now about to answer the last question. The crowd were silent as they waited for her answer.

"—the life there is very poor and very sad. I've always taught myself to look for the beauty in it, to look for the beauty in the faces of the children, and to be grateful. I would bring this aspect as a Miss Universe to see situations with a silver lining, and to assess where I could give something, where I could provide something as a spokesperson. If I could teach also people to be grateful, we could have an amazing world where negativity could not grow and foster, and children would have a smile on their face. Thank you." Tsunayuki answered from her heart and with a small smile.

Giotto cannot believe it. Is that really his sister on stage?

Giotto can't help but feel proud.

That's her little sister over there, fighting for her dreams.

Iemitsu had the weirdest dream. It is about her daughter joining the largest beauty pageant in the world. His Tsunayuki is shy and it's hard to believe that she's joining a pageant.

So when Iemitsu opened his eyes, the very first person he saw is the girl in his dreams, but wearing a different gown. He squinted his eyes and noticed that the girl is holding hands with the other girl.

The girl in the red dress is his daughter and an unknown girl.

He must be still asleep. He thought as he looks around the tense and silent crowd.

"The Miss Universe two thousand eighteen is…." The host trailed.

Iemitsu returned his gaze to his daughter and waited for the announcement.

"The new Miss Universe is… -Japan!" The crowd cheered loudly and people were jumping.

For the second time, Iemitsu fainted and he doesn't know why he can faint in his dreams.

The shock of his daughter winning is definitely strong that that knocked him out to lala land.

Tsunayuki felt like flying above the clouds. She never imagined she will win this pageant.

While on stage she almost had a panic attack then he saw his family and friends watching her and it really helped her. Their support made her stronger and fiercer and she cannot let down the people waiting for her so she needs to fight until the last round and here she is, waving to everyone with the Mikimoto crown placed perfectly on her head.

Her dream is to help more people, not just in Japan, but also outside the country that's why she fought for the crown.

Sawada Tsunayuki, 18 years old.

The third Japanese who won the crown.

She is _Angel_ to the poor and oppressed people, she is a goddess to the eyes of children, men and women, and lastly she is Miss Universe.

 **END**

Thank you very much for the support! I didn't expect that this story will get good reviews! Thank you very much!

Don't worry, Miss Universe will have extra chapter(s). Giotto and the others didn't have their own time with our Miss Universe so yeah just leave some reviews or suggestions for the extra chapters.

Again, Thank you very much.


	3. Extra: Interview

Miss Universe Extra

Interview

Unbeta'd

After the crowning, Tsunayuki immediately went out to meet her family and friends at the lobby. The moment she opened the door of the dressing room she was greeted by a purple haired man in expensive black suit with heterochromatic eyes.

"Let's go, Milady" He said and held his gloved right hand. Tsunayuki chuckled at her friend's antics and took his hand.

"Thank you, Mukuro-kun" She smiled which also earned a smile from Mukuro.

As they walks in the hallway people were congratulating Tsunayuki left and right which the new crowned Miss Universe returned with her angelic smile and 'Thank you'.

When they finally reached the lobby Tsunayuki immediately spotted her mother in the crowd of people. While one of her hand is holding Mukuro's arm her other hand is raised above waving to get her mother's attention.

The crowed noticed her and they cheered while her mother rushed towards her. Tsunayuki remove her hold from Mukuro and hug her mother muttering thank you's for her undying support.

While the two are having their moment, familiar set of men approaches them while her friends –guards. Hayato declared themselves as guards because it is the best name for them, but Kyoya and Mukuro disagreed.

"Tsunayuki." A smooth male voice said and Tsunayuki immediately recognized it and removed herself from her mother's hug to look at the owner of the male voice.

Hazel meets ocean blue.

"ONII-CHAN!" She beamed and threw herself to the young Decimo of Vongola Famiglia and owner of Vongola Corporation, Sawada Giotto. Though Tsunayuki only knows that his brother is a Mafia boss and not the CEO of the largest and well-known corporation in Italy.

Giotto opened his arms to catch his sister with a huge smile on his face.

"I can't believe you entered Miss Universe without us knowing!" He exclaimed.

Tsuna let out a loud chuckle as she remove herself from her brother. "Well, Onii-chan and Dad didn't congratulate me when I won the Pageant in Japan. I know you're busy, but Mom was really upset so she planned to surprise you and it was really successful!" She explained before chuckling again.

While the brother and sister are having their moment, photographers from around the world were taking pictures to get a good article to write. Reports are also present and are questioning each other who might me the handsome blonde man the Miss Universe is talking to.

But then, the professional reporters and photographers from Italy immediately recognized the man.

It is Giotto from Vongola Corporation.

What is his connection with the new Miss Universe?

Later that day during the scheduled Interview to the newly crowned Miss Universe, a reporter from Italy got his turn and asked a very rude question to Tsunayuki.

The questions before were about her goals and dreams, but this is different and the other people who heard the question immediately tensed while the others, Tsunyuki's friends and family, seethed.

"We saw you earlier with the CEO of the Vongola Corporation and it seems you both are close. Now, my question is did you use Vongola to win the crown and are you in a relationship with him?" The interviewer smugly asked, but that didn't threw off the Queen.

She kept smiling and before she got to answer two men approached the stage and picked two microphones from the table. These men are Giotto and G.

Reborn wanted face palm because they knew that Giotto is showing his over protectiveness over Tsunayuki, but if he does that will be uncool.

"How dare you accuse her and speak Vongola's name so casually." G started.

"Idiot! What the hell are you doing!? You're ruining Tsuna-sama's image!" Hayato growled toward his older brother from Tsuna's side. Body guard remember?

Giotto on the other hand released his boss aura and stole the attention of the reporters.

"I can assure you that Vongola Corporation is not behind her success in winning the crown. Even if you asked the higher ups of this event you will never see Vongola's name there and not even a penny is donated to this event. About having a relationship –"Giotto's speech was interrupted by an annoyed Tsunayuki.

"Brother!" Tsuna said in perfect English.

Giotto stared in horror at her. 'She didn't call me _onii-chan_! She's pissed' Giotto immediately drops the microphone and raise his hands to surrender.

His sister is still sitting on her chair, but she's looking at him disappointment with mix of annoyance. "Brother, I can handle this. Please go back."

Giotto is whipped.

Very whipped.

The two immediately returned from where they came from and sulked. Tsunayuki scolded them. On the other hand, Tsunayuki sighed and looked at the reporter who got his own medicine from the two higher ups from Vongola Corporation.

"Just like what my older brother said, Vongola isn't part of my win. My friends and my mother are the only ones who knew that I joined Miss Universe. My father and older brother are here in Italy and wasn't aware of the event and that I joined. They are here today because my mom wanted to surprise them since she was very upset and disappointed for not even congratulating me when I won as Miss Japan. They were so busy in their work and about my brother's position in Vongola Corporation, I'm being honest here. I didn't know that he is the CEO. All I know is he is _part_ of that and brother," Tsunayuki paused and looked at his older brother with beaming smile. "We are definitely going to have a loooong talk to about this."

Giotto's blood turned cold and Reborn patted his back to console him. "Good luck" The hitman mocking said.

After that question, the reporters mellowed with their questions and the rude reporter earlier ws kicked out for creating an issue and sullying the current Miss Universe's name.

When the interview ended, a beaming Sawada Nana grabs an unsuspecting English reporter. A beaming Sawada Nana means two things: she's either overjoyed or planning something black.

The English reporter wanted to ran away from the beaming woman who shoves her expensive phone to the English man's face.

"Watch this and make sure you show this video to the world for clarification." She said with a huge smile on her face. The man immediately nodded to avoid upsetting the woman.

The video is the one Nana took when Tsuna appeared on stage and showing the reactions of his son and his friends and his husbands fainting.

An hour later the video went viral and people were laughing while some are amused.

* * *

A/N: GUYS! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!

Reviews and Suggestions are very much appreciated 3


End file.
